A Game Of Two
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Hypnotic ruby red eyes, silky smooth voice and a dreamy physique. What more could someone ask for? A vampire maybe. BL/Yaoi R&R. Don't like, don't read. Kinda a Halloween fic.


_**Hey, guys! It's your favorite author Deemy here and I have a new story for you all. Please enjoy and R &R. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Yugioh belongs to some Japanese guy, I'm just a fan with a really big imagination.**_

 _ **A Game Of Two**_

"And that's how the First Lady discovered the affair in Scandal".

Sighing, Yugi just kept his gaze fixated on the game. His best friend, Anzu, just kept rambling on about her favorite scenes from her new obsession, Scandal.

Glancing at her amusedly, Yugi just nodded at different intervals, showing he was at least paying some form of attention - anything to placate her anger. Shifting his gaze back towards the game, Yugi sighed, his breath visible in the winter air.

Why he even let Anzu talked him into coming into this game he would never know.

Glancing around again, Yugi swept his gaze across the room, peering at some of the High Schoolers he knew. There was Joey stuffing his face as usual, Tristan trying to flirt with Joey's sister and failing, Ryou miserably trying to push away a clearly aroused Bakura, the new kid staring at him again, Malik arguing with his siste-

Wait.

New kid staring at him?

Glancing back, sure enough the new kid was staring at him again. Shivering in his seat, Yugi wrapped his jacket tighter around his shoulders. This had been going on every since he got here a few weeks backs. He would sometimes catch him watching him, bullies tended to flock away from him now, and even sometimes in the middle of the night he would sometimes see a shadowy figure outside his bedroom window. It sounded ludicrous, all of it but on those nights he did sleep a little better.

Making his way back home now, Yugi rubbed his hands together, trying to keep warm. All alone, he looked around nervously at every dark corner he passed - his nerves were on edge, screaming at him to get home now.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, he quickened his pace eager to be in the safety of his home. Suddenly his nerves went haywire and his breath quickened. He wasn't alone.

Looking around in a panic, Yugi swept his gaze over every dark corner, sighing in relief when he didn't see anything. Shoulders sagging in relief, Yugi turned around only to scream when he was met with ruby red eyes. Body taking control now, Yugi pivoted on his feet and made to make a mad dash for it.

Not getting anywhere, Yugi gave another scream, this one muffled as said stranger placed his hand over Yugi's mouth. In a deep baritone voice, the stranger made to calm the frantic Yugi. Whispering in his ear he said, "Be still, little one. I mean you no harm". He reassured the still frantic Yugi.

Not hearing a word, Yugi struggled against the stranger's hold, wanting to get as far as possible from his attacker. Spinning him around, the stranger brought Yuji's face to his, willing him to calm down.

"Yugi".

Opening his eyes, Yugi's breath caught in his throat at the familiar face. "Y-Yami?".

His heart finally finding it's place back in his heart, he swallowed hard. "What are you doing?". Taking deep breaths, he stared confused into Yami's hypnotic red eyes. "Yami?" Swaying on his feet, Yugi fell face forward into his waiting arms, unconsciousness a welcomed relief right now.

 **...**

Opening his eyes, Yugi groggigly sat up, groaning as he rubbed his eyes - his vision only now coming into focus. Fisting his hand, Yugi looked down curiously as he weaved his hand through the silkiest of sheets he's ever seen. Lifting them, he had an unconscious urge to bury his nose in it.

Giving in he inhaled deeply, bunching them up in his arms. The scent was so intoxicating.

"Yugi". Startled, he dropped the sheets and looked up to a pair of ruby red eyes and a hauntingly familiar smirk.

"Yami". Yugi called out hesitantly. "Where am I?"

"My home"

Arching his brow, Yugi shuffled off the bed and made his way towards him. "Why am I here?"

"Because I want you, Yugi Motou". Stepping forward, he swiftly enters Yugi's space. 'Personal space! Personal space!". Yugi's mind raged.

"W-what are you talking about?". Stammering, Yugi backed up. He knew somehow that being near Yami right now wasn't the best place to be.

In response, Yami only steps forward, his eyes never leaving Yugi's face. "You know what I mean. You've seen me watching you and yet you still did nothing to spot it". Backing up, Yuji stared at a loss for words until he fell back unto the bed. Yami's bed. Not letting up, Yami hovered over Yugi, his gaze hungry as he drinks in all of Yugi. "You like it".

"Stop it". Yugi argued back halfheartedly, his face flushed a rosy pink. Smirking in response, Yami merely leaned in closer and presses a searing kiss against his neck, loving the way Yugi's body reacts to his touch.

"Delicious". Licking his enlarged canines, he smiled devilishly down at his undoing. Seeing his teeth, Yugi's breath quickness for an entire different reason than fear. His body was so hot it terrified him.

"What are you?". Dazed but still coherent enough, he musters the strength to keep his gaze locked with Yami's.

"You know what I am". Seconds away from kissing Yugi, he demands, "Say it".

"... Vampire".

Smirking, Yami claims his prize with a searing, passionate and toe curling kiss, he wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

"I win"

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Had to get this outta my system. I've been watching too much Vampire Diaries. Who's your favorite character? Tell me in your reviews.**_

 _ **Mine's are Elena and Bonnie.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Xoxo: Deemy**_


End file.
